


Don't Ever Come Home Like That Again! (May)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Spider-man Homecoming, Identity reveal one-shots. [5]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Major Character Injury, One Shot, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: Peter comes home from patrol injured. Will May finally put it together?





	Don't Ever Come Home Like That Again! (May)

 

It was the third time this week that May had gotten an call from the principal, saying that Peter had been late for school. She never understood why. He always left in time, but still managed to be late. Everytime she confronted him about it, May would always get some half-baked answer. It drove her mad. So when he came home from school, again late, she was furious and a bit worried.

"Where have you been? I have been calling you for the last hour. Why didn't you pick up the phone. I got a call you were late today. Again. Have anything to say?" May ranted.

Meanwhile, Peter just stood in the doorway, head down.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. His voice wasn't normal. It was raspy, you could hear the pain through it.

May was looking at her boy in worry. "What happened?" She asked gentle this time.

Peter still wouldn't look at her. "I had an accident. A bad one." He slowly said.

May immediately sprang to action. She took him inside and sat him down on the sofa. "What happened? Are you hurt?" 

Peter looked up. His face was scraped and had blood on it, he also had bruises and dirt. May's eyes began to tear up.

"What happened?" She said has her voice broke.

"I'm sorry. I thought I could protect them, but I couldn't. Now there in the hospital because of me." Peter's voice was breaking too. He had been trying to save civilians in a pile up on the highway, but a car had exploded before he noticed it. And now, he was hurt pretty bad.

"Why don't you tell me what hurts?" May was panicking. 

Peter's voice gave out. He became drowsy. When May saw this, she immediately searched for wounds, and she found them. A piece of a car had made his way into his stomach. It wasn't that bad of a wound, but May was staring at it, mouth wide open. Partly because of the wound but also because of the clothing surrounding it.

_Spider-man's suit._

It was only when Peter coughed that she came to her senses. She knew that he couldn't be taken to a hospital like this, not with his suit on. She also knew she couldn't just take it of. So instead she called her last hope.

Instead she called Tony Stark. 

She searched for his phone inside of Peter's bag and found his number.

"Hey kid. Are you okay? I saw what happened." She heard his voice over the phone.

May wanted to scream at him. He was the reason Peter became Spider-man. He helped him. She just knew it, but she didn't yell at him, because she still needed to help Peter.

"This is his aunt." She said as she explained what happened.

The next moment, She was on her way to the Avenger facility where Peter was being treated.

 

* * *

 

 

It took them 2 hours. 2 hours of waiting, but when they were finally done, she stayed by his side the whole time. She also met all of the other avenger, who she found out had become Peter's second family. Even though she still wanted to murder Peter for putting his life on the line everyday, she knew he had made the right chose. This was what Peter needed after everything. 

After the dead of his parents and then his uncle Ben. She knew that, even though she still hated it, and that was what she would have to live with.

The pain. The worry, but still, the right choice.

 

 


End file.
